percy_jackson_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Elliot
'Basic Information' *Age: 15 *Birthday: June 15 *Immortal parent: Hermes *Mortal parent: Jill Elliot *Gender: Male *Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual *Home City/Town: Miami *State/Province/Territory: Florida *Country: United States *Alliance: Olympus, but primarily his sibilings in the Hermes Cabin *Special power(s): Extremely good at lockpicking, can speak to snakes, and can and will steal anything not nailed down that he wants Physical Description 5'6 brown hair and fox-like angular features with green eyes. Lean and wiry, Mark has a light tan, two large scars on the small of his back, and is missing the last digit on his right index finger. Wears hiking boots, jeans, and a long sleeved t-shirt, the jeans are held up by a military-style belt that has an IFAK (Individual First Aide Kit) and his weapons attached to it. He also perpetually wears a CamelBak full of water and a Miami Dolphins baseball cap. Personality Relaxed and generally content no matter the circumstance, Mark has a rather amicable disposition and makes friends easily, he also has a disturbingly cheerful, yet morbid sense of humor. In a fight, he is vicious, fast, agile, and sadistic, with a focus on putting an opponent down fast. He is also aggressively protective of his "family." *Likes (at least five): warm and sunny weather, the beach, cheap Chinese food, breakfast food, and eggnog (with or without rum to put in it) *Dislikes (at least five): ferrets, snow, cold weather, Mexican food, and extreme heights (he has no problem with trees, but planes are a "AW HAIL NO!" situation) *Strengths (min of 5): proficient in Kali (Martial Art) and Judo, extremely observant, not at all squeamish, extremely good at First Aide, intelligence. *Weaknesses (min of 5): easily distracted, tends to be flippant and casual at times when he needs to be more serious about things, tends to make jokes (innocent and inappropriate) at inappropriate moments, has beyond awful ADHD, he's a bit greedy too *Fatal flaw: laziness 'Short Biography' Born and raised in south Miami on the border of the Everglades, Mark Elliot grew up playing in the swamps around his house, and getting the shit kicked out of him for his mouthy attitude, usually by the teenage drug dealers that infested the part of town he lived in. As he grew older, he began stealing from the people who used to pick on him, as well as anyone associated with them. When he was twelve, his tormentors turned victims had had enough and broke into his house and killed his mother. Two weeks afterwards, Mark found "his family" in a reptile collection owned by a neglectful methhead and rescued them. Mark spent two years living in the Everglades and other forests and swamps in Florida before being found by a Satyr and brought to Camp Half-Blood. 'Weapons and Other Equipment' Weapons • Mortal Survival knife • Celestial Bronze K-Bar combat knife • Seven foot spear with a Celestial Bronze spear head and buttspike • Recurve 70lb drawback hunting bow Other Equipment • Leatherman Multitool • Pocket knife • IFAK (Individual First Aide Kit): A mortal IFAK (everything needed to immediately treat combat wounds) plus Ambrosia and Nectar. • CamelBak • Ferro rod (for Fire starting) • Lockpick set • Small Backpack Other Info His "family" are as follows: • Rose: Five foot Russel's Viper (Daboia russelii). The oldest of the three snakes, thinks of herself as the voice of reason. • Sunny: Four and a half foot Monocled cobra (Naja kaouthia), sunset phase. Most cheerful (read: obnoxiously cheerful and happy) of the three, she is the second oldest. • Rain: Two foot Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus), he is the youngest of the three, and is the most morose, depressed creature you will ever meet in your life. One of the three is usually coiled up around Mark's body no matter where he is, usually either Rose or Sunny. All three sleep in his bed with him, usually on top of his chest. Pictures From top to bottom: Rose, Sunny, and Rain